danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bell Cranel/@comment-24098614-20170530175949/@comment-32114341-20170530222349
Bell isn't a cheater, everything Bell did was with what he was naturally given and in Bell's case that is an ability that boosts his progression speed but this is something "natural" to Bell. It is like people whom are naturally atheletic or people whom are naturally smart, while you can work to become more atheletic or smarter, some people are naturally born with a preference or capacity that is better than others at being atheletic or smart. In Bell's case, it is like he is a Hawkin's level Genius, granted but that is all it is. Sure you can say it is like buying Experience boost in an MMORPG with how he gains stats but he does still get defeated and he still has weaknesses. The thing is that stories like this work best with progression of the novice becoming the champion, the underdog becoming topdog, the loser becoming the winner all through hardwork, determination and a bit of natural talent. You can complain about this established formular but if you want a character that starts strong and stays strong, that is Saitama from One Punch Man, Saitama doesn't have intense battles cas he kills everything quickly, on the flip side if you are constantly weak the entire series then your accomplishment at the end is what, "I managed to finally kill a goblin"... thus you need this progression in this type of story. Could it have been better executed? probably but it still works fine here. This is where Danmachi is ALOT better than some other animes I could name (SAO, Infinite Stratos, Bladedance of Elementalers, etc) where you get a character that is supposedly on par or underpowered but really starts off OPed from the start, you get the Saitama situtation but where OPM is a comedy and plays it well, lots of these aren't. To further the underpowered situtation, watch through Re: Zero or Tokyo Raven, and it'll just make you scratch your head and how they can keep a character that weak for so long but those aren't particularly bad shows. Finally what this skill really avoids is the DragonBall situtation where you need to keep inventing new stronger enemies everytime the character powers up. Oh you beat Tien Shinhan? Well now here is King Piccolo who is a demon from the past, now his son, now Goku you're a space Alien and here comes your Brother, then your commander and prince. Not satisfied well lets have an empire led by Freeze but now he is dead we have the PERFECT enemy but he ain't no Majin Buu. Danmachi instead sets up that most of these things already existed from the start and doesn't pull them randomly out of it's backside to fit a new set of villians, making things a little bit more natural. Bell isn't at the top, familias fight and there is a darker side to the city, all stuff we find out about but could already fit in the lore instead of having to be inserted on top of and having to rewrite the lore. This is the real reason that this skill exists.